The Next Dragon Enemy
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: The Long family leaves Haley alone with a baby sitter. But unfortunately they didn't do a decent background check!
1. Chapter 1

One night in the city Jake and Fu dog were flying around the city making sure there was no trouble. Then Jake's cell phone rang, it was her little sister, Haley.

"Hello,"

"Jake. The concert's over. Where are you?,"

"I'll be over in a few minutes just don't move from the front,"

He hung up. He was supposed to pick up her sister after her concert. He dropped off Fu back at his grandfather's shop.

"You better hurry up kid. You don't want you parents yelling at you for keeping her waiting long after dark," Fu said.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going," Jake said and took off.

At Haley's school she was waiting by the stair case in her dragon form using her wings with hover above the ground. She heard some rustling.

"Hello? Is someone in there?," she asked.

Two shadow figure came out of the bushes. she looked up and went ghost white, she screamed and flew away and the shadow figures followed her on skateboard like things.

It started to rain and the ran was cold, it was hard for Hayley to see, but she couldn't stop. Fortenetly the shadowy figures stopped and ran off, seemed to be afraid. She saw a shadow above her. Her brother.

"Hayley," Jake said.

"Oh hey Jake," she said starring blankly as the two flew off.

Her brother landed next to her.

"Who were those guys?,"

"I don't know,"

"Hm. We'll let's go home. I'll talk to Grandpa and Fu about it when they come back from their trip,"

Hayley nodded. The two flew off home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jake's parents were for Hayley's new baby sitter.

"Jake. I need you to wait with Hayley until the baby sitter, okay?," her mom said.

"Sure," Jake said.

The parents left the house and while Jake and Hayley were waiting for the babysitter, they were watching T.V. Then the door bell rand and Jake answered it. It was the babysitter. He was a young man with short straight black hair wearing a white collared shirt and a green tie and jeans.

"Jake, right?," he said.

His voice sounded deep and cold, like he just didn't care about anything anymore.

"Ya. My sister's inside. She's eight and a know it all," Jake said.

"You say that it's a bad thing," Hayley said.

"I'll see you in a few hours Hayles," Jake said as he left.

"So Cad right?," Hayley asked.

"Yes," Cad said.

Then he shut the door and locked it.

"Um, what are you doing?," Hayley asked.

He didn't say anything, he just splashed a liquid on her. She felt her body burning and passed out. When she woke up she was in her dragon form, in her room. Cad had her pinned to the bed. he tied her hands and feet together and tied the hand rope to the foot of the bed and the foot rope to the head. She couldn't get free, she could only lie on her stomach, helplessly.

"Let go!," Hayley exclaimed.

Cad just shoved a sock into Hayley's mouth. He pushed it in just hardenough to make Hayley want to gag. Luckily for her a fairy was by the window next door and had seen the whole thing. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh dear, I have to find Jake long," she said and flew off.

Jake, Trixie and Spud were at the skate park an were taking a break. The fairy got there.

"Jake Long. You must get back to your house immedatly,"

"Why? What happened?," he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. But something terrible is happening," the fairy said and flew off.

"Um guys, something's going on at home. I'll see you later. Dragon Up!," he said and turned into his dragon form and flew off.

He went to the front door but it was locked. He looked through the downstairs window but no one was there. He looked through each of the upstairs' windows he finally got to Hayley's room when he saw his sister tied down, struggling and gaged, she was even crying. Jake stayed out of sight. Cad came back with a sharp bone saw from the backpack he came with. He grabbed Hayley'd right wing, making her jolt. The windows were mainly covered by curtains so Jake manages to brake the lock and slowly open the window.

"Relax! Relax! Would you relax?! This is only going to be extremely painful at first but you should pass out from the pain soon and you won't feel a thing," Cad said.

He lifted up the bone saw, ignoring 's muffled crying and held the saw up to her wing ready to cut. Hayley gave one loud muffled scream.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!," Jake screamed as he flew in the window and tackled Cad to the ground, he looked unconscious.

Jake turned to Hayley, cut the ropes off her hands and feet and took the sock out of her mouth.

"Hayley are you ok?!," he asked.

Hayley was gagging from the sockbeing so deep in.

"Are you ok?!," Jake asked more ergently.

She nodded that she was while she was gagging. Cad slammed into Jake, knocking him onto the ground. Then grabbed a meat knife and grabbed Hayley by the tail, making her scream. He aimed the knife for her back.

"N-No! No!," she begged, trying to squirm away.

Jake k off Hayley again, making him drop his weapon for the second time, only this time, he was pinned to the ground. He was trying yo Squirm out from under him.

"Give it up Cad! I'm bigger, stronger, and a lot more motivated than you!," he said.

Cad looked around, then grabbed a hola hoo; and put it over Jake's head trapped his arms to his side.

"Give it up Jake! I'm older, wiser, and have been doing this a lot longer than you," Cad said.

He walked to his backpack and took out a big axe and walked towards Hayley's bed. Jake's eyes went wide and he snapped off the hola hoop. Hayley was frozen, she couldn't move, she could just close her eyes, cover her head and wait for the blow. But Jake flew just as the zxe smashed into the bed. The two slid inot a wall.

"My axe!," Cad said.

He looked at the two enraged. He charged scraming at them when Jake kicked him. He fell and shelves fell on him out. He grabbed Hayley and flew out of the window. He set her down on the roof.

"Stay here," he said.

Hayley nodded. Jake flew back down watched him fly back into her window. She got tapped on the sholder. She turned around and fear struck again. It was Cad.

"You wouldn't fight me , would you?, Cad asked.

Hayley violently shook her head.

"Good," Cad said.

He grabbed Hayley's arm and yanked her with him. Jake looked all around the room, he couldn't find Cad any where.

"Yo, where did that punk go?!," he said.

Then he herd high pitched screaming, his sister's screaming.

"Hayley? Hayley!," Jack said flying back out the window and back onto the room.

What he saw struck him with true fear. Cad was holding Hayley over the edge of the building, with her wings tied up. She was crying harder than before.

"That's close enough American Dragon," Cad said.

He jerked Hayley, he was not holding onto her under the arms very tight. Hayley screamed. She refused to open her eyes. There was no question about it, she was truely terrified.

"Hayley. Don't move a muscle," Jake told her.

"Look. I won't fight you. Just leave her alone," Jake said.

"You turn around now, and fly away and I'll think about it. If you don't then I won't think twice about this," Cad said.

"Ok. Ok," Jake said and flew off as as he could.

"Well, I did not think he'd abandon you so quickly. Oh well, goodbye my dear,"

"Wait what?! B- But you said you'll think about-,"

"I said I'd think about it. I didn't say I'd change my mind," Cad said.

He let go of Hayley. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jake knew this was coming, the ast him, he flew as fast as he could and caught her just before she hit the grond. It knocked the breath out of bpth of them.

"Are you ok?," Jake asked.

"... Physically," Hayley said shaking.

"Good enough," Jake said and broke the rope off her and flew back up.

"What?!," Cad screamed angrily.

"Have fun in jail," Jake said, then knocked him out with his tail, and took him to jail, after reporting what happened outside of dragon form of course, the police locked him up.


	3. Chapter 3

After he got back home he did his best to try and help Hayley calm down. He wrapped a blanket around her a blanket and made her a warm drink. Jake sat down next to her, turned on the T.V and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, trying to help her stop shaking.

"... He didn't hurt you, did he?," Jake asked.

Hayley shook her head. Jake was realived. If she had said he had hurt her so help him he would've made him sorry he ever met him. He couldn't believe Cap would try to hurt her like that. She could have seriously been put in the hospital, or worse, in dragon form or not. The door bell rung making both sibling jump.

"I've got it. Don't worry," Jake said and answered the door.

He saw his parents there looking confused, his grandfather looking angery and Sun looking worried.

"JAKE! WHAT IS GOING ON!?," Jake's grandfather exclaimed.

Jake turned to his sister.

"Hayley why don't you go upstairs and wait? I'll tell them what happened," Jake said.

"Ok," Hayley said and went upstairs.

Jake explained to his family what just happened. After he was done he looked up and saw all their faces blank.

"Why the nerve of that guy! If I ever see him again I'll-!,"

"Woah woah! Calm down dad!,"

"I can not beleive that human! If he ever shows his face around here again!," his grandfather started.

"He won't. He's in jail," Jake said.

"Oh Jake. I'm so glad you got there in time. I'm calling his family right now.

Jake's mom called the boys parents and exlained everything except for them being dragons. The parents apoligized as much as they could. The family helped Hayley move on. Soon things went back to normal.


End file.
